An integrated power management system may include an amplifier, a volatile memory and a number of circuits powered from a battery associated with a voltage regulator. It may be difficult to shut down the circuits and the voltage regulator while keeping the volatile memory powered. Important data may be lost when there is a power outage during which a memory state is not preserved. As the circuits consume significant battery power, the useful lifetime of the battery may be shortened. In addition, the battery may not be able to provide enough power for a transmission operation. Adding a voltage level shifting circuitry may be costly in terms of energy usage and size due to power and size inefficiency thereof.